Transisi
by delupaper
Summary: Chanyeol membenci perubahan yang dibuat oleh sang mantan kekasih dalam hidupnya. [exo, mpreg; krisyeol, slight!chankai, kaibaek]
**Transisi**

Chanyeol begini terus, menghindari orang-orang di sini, menghindari tatapan orang padanya. Rasanya terakhir kali ia bertukar kontak mata dengan orang lain yakni beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ia membuatkan dirinya segelas kopi dan bertemu Tiffany. Chanyeol pada saat itu harus memaksakan sebuah senyum karena rekan kerjanya tersebut telah tersenyum duluan padanya.

Chanyeol benci orang-orang. Ia tidak suka berinteraksi dengan mereka. Tetapi demi dapat masuk ke kehidupan sosialnya, ia mencoba untuk menyesuaikan dirinya dengan yang lain. Namun mereka tidak mengerti Chanyeol. Takkan pernah.

"Ini hujan yang kedua kalinya."

Ada kepulan asap menari di udara, membuat motif abstrak, dan Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak terbatuk.

" _Have some_." Kata pria di sampingnya, ia menyodorkan sebungkus rokok padanya. Chanyeol tidak mengenal orang ini. "Kau tidak merokok?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, ia ingin kembali ke meja kerjanya tetapi tidak ingin bertemu rekan kerja lainnya pada saat yang sama. "Pantas," kata pria itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah gedung klub di hadapan gedung kantor mereka. Menyesap rokoknya, menghembuskan asapnya ke udara untuk yang kesekian kali. "Bibirmu memberitahu kalau kau tidak merokok." Chanyeol mengernyit, ia sudah mengekspektasi lanjutan ucapan Yifan. " _They're too red for a dude_."

Pernyataan tersebut terasa tidak asing, ada seseorang yang pernah memberitahunya hal yang sama.

Chanyeol masih tidak berkata apa pun, ia hanya menyesap kopinya sesekali. Panas, tetapi ia paksakan karena ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa demi menghindari berkomunikasi dengan pria di sampingnya; lidahnya terbakar.

Rokok yang ada di bibirnya masih tersisa banyak, namun kemudian ia terlihat mematikan rokoknya ke susuran balkon di hadapannya. " _See you next time_ , uhm," ia mencoba membaca nama Chanyeol dari tanda pengenal yang dikalungkan ke dadanya, "Park Chanyeol."

Pada saat itu juga, Chanyeol berkesempatan untuk mengintip tanda pengenal pria yang mengajaknya berbincang.

Wu Yifan.

Chanyeol mendengar langkah kaki dari koridor di belakangnya, menggema, menjauh. Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk berbalik, memeriksa kembali pria yang sudah berlalu tersebut dan dipertemukan dengan tatapan si pria yang juga mengarah padanya.

Oh.

.

.

.

" _He's a fucking jerk._ "

"Yoona, bahasamu." Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap memperingati temannya sekaligus _roommate_ -nya untuk apartemen ini. Ia kemudian menirukan suara pesawat terbang sembari melayangkan sendok dalam genggamannya di udara, menyuapkan sesendok penuh bubur sehat nan terlihat tidak lezat tersebut pada seorang bayi.

" _I mean_...," Yoona tersenyum lebar, ia menaikkan kakinya ke atas _coffee-table_ , "dia benar-benar mantan kekasihmu yang _baik_." Katanya sarkastis. "Dia telah membiarkanmu menghadapi Si Nenek Sihir sendirian dan tidak membantu sama sekali. Kemudian sekarang dia ingin kembali padamu, _screw him._ " Yoona kemudian membuat wajah aneh pada bayi yang sedang disuapi Chanyeol ketika mereka bertatapan.

Chanyeol mengerang kesal, _putranya_ jadi sulit untuk disuapi karena Yoona mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan ya, tidak salah menyebutkan. Balita yang kini sedang duduk di atas kursi khususnya di samping Chanyeol yang separuh bersandar pada sofa itu merupakan putra Chanyeol. Putra kandungnya, darah dagingnya, yang selalu mengingatkannya pada mantan kekasihnya.

"Dia hanya mencoba berbicara padaku, itu saja." Chanyeol akhirnya merespon apa yang sedang Yoona bicarakan padanya; mereka sedang membahas Jongin yang beberapa menit lalu muncul di ambang pintu apartemen Chanyeol, mengemis Chanyeol untuk kembali padanya.

"Chanyeol! ugh, aku tahu kalau kau ini orang yang _amat_ baik, tapi kau tidak boleh naif begini."

Chanyeol mengelusi pipi putranya di mana terdapat noda makanan, dan menggerutukan, _"Jangan, Sehunie, makanan bukan mainan"_ sebelum kemudian merespon Yoona, "Naif bagaimana?"

Yoona bangkit dari posisi duduknya untuk duduk tegak, ia menurunkan kakinya ke lantai. Tayangan televisi diabaikannya. "Nah, begini! Naif begini! Kau jelas-jelas tahu apa yang sudah Jongin lakukan padamu!" Yoona berseru cukup keras, dan Chanyeol tersentak sedikit. "Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu lagi?!"

Tidak usah, karena Chanyeol takkan melupakannya. Memori mengenai apa yang mantan kekasihnya, Kim Jongin, lakukan padanya seperti melekat terus dalam pikirannya. Apa yang Jongin lakukan akan terus teringat, terpikirkan, mungkin hingga membuatnya depresi begini. Beberapa masa yang lalu, Chanyeol ini rupawan, namun lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya membuat sedikit perubahan. Ia terlihat tidak lagi seperti Chanyeol yang dulu; yang sering menyapa rekan-rekan kerjanya, memberikan senyum bila bertemu, membuat percakapan dengan topik yang menarik.

Chanyeol berubah, dan ia benci perubahan yang diakibatkan Jongin ini.

.

.

.

" _Yeah_ , dan kau tahu? Kemarin dia melamarku! Kita sedang makan malam, itu kencan yang kesekian kalinya, entah, aku tidak menghitungnya ..."

Chanyeol terus menatapi kedua sepatunya, tidak begitu peduli pada bagian atas figur insan-insan yang ada di sekitarnya. Lantai marmer yang dipijaknya sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa baginya di tempat kerja, sepatu kulit, celana kain, kaki yang jenjang adalah apa yang ada dalam ingatannya mengenai tempat kerja. Ia tidak ingin menatap mereka di wajah.

Namun Chanyeol belum pernah dihadapkan pada pemandangan dua pasang sepatu yang sejajar paralel dengan sepatunya, menghalanginya melangkah lebih jauh. Segelas kopi ada di tangannya, panas. Ia berhenti di tempat.

"Hai, Park. Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ada seseorang yang menyapanya, tetapi Chanyeol sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut, jadi ia tidak menengadahkan kepalanya dan bergerser ke samping untuk lanjut melangkah, namun dua pasang sepatu itu muncul lagi. "Aku sedang berbicara padamu, mana sopan santunnya?"

Chanyeol pun mau tak mau menatap sang pemilik suara, kepalanya masih sedikit ditundukkan.

" _What's with the face?_ " suaranya begitu menjengkelkan, Chanyeol ingin segera pergi dari tempat, pulang ke rumah, dan tidur dengan memeluk putranya. "Aku yang seharusnya memasang wajah begitu. Kau tidak berhak merasa kesal padaku."

Pria yang sedang berbicara padanya ini Byun Baekhyun, salah satu rekan kerjanya, seseorang yang amat berpengaruh di lingkungan kantor. Ia merupakan pria yang lucu, supel, dan hal indah lainnya yang kini sudah hilang dari diri Chanyeol.

Ia kesempurnaan bagi Jongin.

Ya, Baekhyun adalah kekasih dari Jongin. Kekasih resmi Jongin dari dulu hingga saat ini.

Diketahui bahwa mereka sudah menjalin kasih selama empat tahun, hubungan mereka tidak stabil. Kandas di tengah jalan, kemudian bersambung kembali, begitu seterusnya untuk beberapa kali.

Dan pada masa di mana Jongin sedang tidak bersama Baekhyun, merasa kesepian, ia pun mendekati Chanyeol yang masih memiliki predikat sebagai 'si pegawai baru'. Merasa cocok, Jongin dan Chanyeol pun menjalin hubungan, mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih bahkan hingga Baekhyun kembali pada Jongin.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru." Chanyeol akhirnya memaksakan untuk berucap setelah ia tidak berbicara selama hampir seharian dengan pekerja di dalam kantor ini selain pada resepsionis dan Yoona.

"Terburu-buru?" tanpa jeda, Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, menumpahkan _paper cup_ berisi kopi yang ada di tangan Chanyeol. Cairannya mengenai punggung tangan Chanyeol sedikit, namun karena terkejut, ia pun menjatuhkan gelasnya, membuat kopinya melukis lantai marmer yang tadinya bersih.

Chanyeol mengerang kecil, ia menggenggami tangannya yang terasa terbakar. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kesakitan.

"Terburu-buru apa? Mencari Jongin?" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol, dan mendesiskan, "Mencari calon suamiku?"

Padahal dulu Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kalau Jongin sudah kembali lagi pada Baekhyun, dan bodohnya ia juga tidak begitu mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan Jongin saat itu. Jalinan kasih Chanyeol dan Jongin menyebar begitu saja ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun pada saat itu datang ke mejanya, menunggu Chanyeol untuk menghadapi detik-detik menuju fase buruk hidupnya, dan memanggil Chanyeol dengan _kau ini murahan! Mendekati dan menggoda kekasih orang lain,apa kau tidak punya malu?! Orang tuamu pasti tidak mendidikmu dengan baik!_

Hingga Chanyeol rasanya ingin membunuh dirinya pada saat itu, orang-orang tidak mengerti. Takkan pernah mengerti kisah ini dari sudut pandangnya. Jongin yang bungkam tidak membantu apa pun. Dan Chanyeol ingin berhambur pada orang tuanya untuk meminta perlindungan, membelanya dan memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol dididik dan tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik, namun orang tua yang dibutuhkannya tidak pernah ada.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan rasanya memiliki kedua orang tua yang menyayanginya, menceritakan dongeng di tiap tidurnya, mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Namun setidaknya, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana menjadi orang tua yang menyayangi buah hatinya, menceritakan dongeng di tiap tidurnya, dan kelak mengantarnya ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol ingin memastikan dirinya bahwa ia tidak gila, tetapi ia sering kali mendengar suara-suara asing yang meneriakinya dengan hinaan ' _murahan, pelacur, perusak hubungan orang_ ' di kepalanya. Mengingatkannya bahwa ia tidak begitu berharga bagi siapa pun.

" _It's fucking raining again_."

Kali ini Chanyeol berani mengalihkan pandangannya dari gedung klub di kejauhan pada wajah pria di sampingnya. _It's Yifan again_.

" _Gosh_ , aku sudah hampir seminggu ini tidak ke sana." Yifan mengarahkan kedua matanya pada gedung klub yang mencolok. "Aku sudah menandai payung Darth Vader," ada sepuntung rokok di bibirnya, "cocok untuk musim hujan begini."

Kemudian Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan Yifan, dan menemukan sebuah tempat untuk bermain permainan arkade dengan nama aneh dan hiasan lampu yang kurang mencolok di samping sebuah klub. Dua tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol dan Jongin pernah bermain di situ. _Jongin was a good player_. _Indeed._

"Kau berhenti minum kopi?" Yifan bertanya padanya dengan alis dinaikkan, tatapannya jatuh pada sekotak jus jeruk dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang dibalut perban. "Oh, _what happened_?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Yifan, mengira-ngira haruskah ia berbicara pada pria di sampingnya ini. Yifan bisa saja sama seperti orang lain yang palsu. Bersikap manis di hadapannya namun menghujat di belakangnya. " _It's nothing._ " Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba bersikap baik, tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali begini. "Hanya jatuh dari—"

"Jangan katakan jatuh dari tangga, _God_ , alasan itu sungguh basi." Yifan menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam. "Aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan karena mengendarai motor di bawah umur, untuk beralasan ketika ditanyai mengenai luka gores besar di lenganku, aku menjawabnya dengan 'jatuh dari tangga'. Orang tuaku tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, tapi aku tahu mereka tidak mempercayainya."

" _I'm fine._ "

" _Good to know_. Hati-hati kalau membawa banyak berkas, kau tidak ingin Baekhyun mencari-cari kesalahan padamu lagi." Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi targetnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Dan Chanyeol tidak mengeluhkan bagaimana tidak ada satu pun yang dapat membelanya di hadapan Baekhyun bila ia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Selalu saja Chanyeol kebetulan sedang sendiri, Yoona selalu jauh dari di mana dirinya bekerja. "Makanya, cepat obati tanganmu itu."

"Hm." Chanyeol menyeruput sisa jus jeruk yang masih ada dalam kotaknya. Kini jusnya sudah habis tapi ia tidak pergi.

" _God,_ bayangkan kau membawa seorang bayi atau semacamnya, kalau kau menjatuhkannya, pft—" tatapan Yifan mengawang, mungkin membayangkan Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya yang diperban dan menggendong seorang bayi, kemudian menjatuhkannya; cara Yifan untuk memotivasi Chanyeol sembuh dari luka bakarnya memang aneh. Selera humornya sungguh aneh. "Oh, _man_ , kau bisa-bisa dikutuk, _the baby will be so dead,_ kau tidak akan menjadi orang tua dan—uhm." Yifan menatap Chanyeol yang sudah menatapinya balik. Sorot mata Chanyeol sulit untuk dibaca, ia hanya terus menatapi Yifan meski napasnya mulai memburu.

"Oh." Yifan menghentikan celotehannya seketika. " _Sorry_."

Sesungguhnya keberadaan Sehun masih rahasia untuk semua orang di lingkungan kerjanya, bahkan Jongin sekali pun, sang ayah biologis. Namun entah bagaimana Yifan seperti mengerti, ia tidak berkomentar apa pun, tidak membuat lelucon aneh mengenai bayi lagi.

Mungkin Yifan berpikir cepat untuk dapat mengetahui korelasi lelucon mengenai bayi yang tidak lucu bagi Chanyeol ini dengan absennya Chanyeol dari kantor untuk waktu yang cukup lama di masa lalu setelah beberapa bulan berakhirnya hubungan Jongin dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian pergi dari balkon tersebut tanpa mengucap pisah.

Keesokan harinya, hujan di sore hari, di waktu kosong, Yifan pergi ke balkon yang sudah menjadi tempat nyaman untuk dirinya merokok dan mengeluhkan hujan deras. Ia tidak menemukan seorang pria rupawan yang membawa segelas kopi atau sekotak jus jeruk bersamanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Ia absen selama sehari untuk mengurus Sehun yang tiba-tiba jatuh sakit, dan pekerjaan yang sempat tertingal olehnya sepertinya tiada habis. Chanyeol mendesah berat, kepalanya terasa berat sebelah. Ia ingin sekali tidur siang sebentar hingga sakit kepalanya hilang.

Chanyeol memijati pelipisnya dan merasakan benda asing menyentuh kulit pelipisnya. Ia menemukan bagian dari mainan Sehun melingkari jari manisnya seperti cincin. Chanyeol kemudian mencoba melepaskannya. Oh. Sulit untuk dilepaskan. Jarinya kebesaran. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana mainan entah-apa-ini bisa terjebak di jarinya.

" _Come on._ " Chanyeol mengerang kecil, ia masih mencoba melepaskan mainan tersebut. Sakit kepalanya tidak membantu situasi sekarang. Merasa jengkel, Chanyeol akhirnya bangkit untuk mempersilakan diri ke toilet. Mungkin dengan bantuan air dan sabun dapat diatasi.

Seperti biasa, dalam perjalanannya ia tidak menatap siapa pun di sekitarnya. Tatapannya hanya terarahkan pada sepatu, celana kainnya, lantai marmer, pantulan lampu di koridor pada lantai marmer, dan ada pemandangan sepasang sepatu yang amat dikenalinya menginterupsi jalan kakinya dan membuatnya tersentak. Ia spontan mundur dua langkah.

"Oh. Hey,"

Tidak mau berbasa-basi, Chanyeol segera menghindari orang yang mencoba untuk berbicara padanya tersebut. Ia mengambil langkah ke samping, namun jalannya tetap dihalangi. Semua ini terasa begitu _familiar_.

 _("I'm sorry, Chanyeol, I was going to tell you.")_

"Chanyeol," dan, ya, Jongin menghentikan Chanyeol agar tidak berlari darinya lagi, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol segera melepaskan genggaman tersebut, Jongin membiarkannya. "Ada yang harus kubicarakan."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Chanyeol bergumam amat tidak jelas, ia benar-benar terdengar terburu-buru. Chanyeo hendak melangkah pergi, namun lagi-lagi Jongin menahannya.

"Chanyeol, _please_."

"Jongin." Kali ini Chanyeol terdengar lebih tegas, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jongin di wajah. " _Stop_ _this_."

"Tolong, dengarkan aku dulu. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menjelaskan yang sebenarnya padamu." Jongin begitu putus asa, pemandangan raut wajahnya sungguh akrab bagi ingatan Chanyeol.

 _("It's not what you think it is, Chanyeol. Baekhyun and I are nothing special.")_

Chanyeol mencoba memikirkan raut wajah Sehun, hari-hari di mana Chanyeol dapat menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang putra tanpa pendamping selain sahabatnya—Yoona, lalu memikirkan figur kedua orang tuanya tanpa wajah yang jelas, teman-teman masa kecilnya di panti asuhan, dan kebahagiaan dirinya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai Baekhyun lagi ..., dia mengatur hidupku. Kau tahu betul kalau itu yang membuatku jauh darinya. Dan, uhm, aku dekat denganmu. Sepertinya Baekhyun mengetahui hubungan kita, dan ia mencoba mendekatiku," Jongin berhenti sejenak ketika Chanyeol mengubah raut wajahnya, "aku bersumpah! Aku tidak ingin dia mendekatiku!"

 _Lies, lies, lies._

"Dia juga mengancamku, dia akan menyakitimu kalau aku tidak kembali padanya." Jongin tetap melanjutkan, ia memeriksa raut wajah Chanyeol.

"Dia tetap menyakitiku." Chanyeol merespon begitu.

" _T-that's why_! Aku ingin kita kembali, _I'm sorry_ , Chanyeol. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku menyesalnya memutuskan hubungan kita."

Chanyeol benci bagaimana Jongin terdengar begitu depresi di hari-hari yang seharusnya bahagia untuknya. Jongin sudah melamar Baekhyun, jadi mengapa ia ada di sini, di hadapan Chanyeol dan meminta Chanyeol untuk kembali padanya?

Chanyeol yang seharusnya terdengar depresi.

"Hubungan?" Chanyeol mencoba untuk terdengar santai, sungguh. "Hubungan apa?"

"Chanyeol!"

"Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun baik di masa lalu maupun sekarang."

Hati Chanyeol terenyuh, dalam hati meminta maaf pada Sehun dan berjanji untuk memberiahu putranya mengenai seluruh kebenaran pahit ini kelak.

Kelak? Tapi kapan? Chanyeol takut kalau kebenaran takkan pernah terungkap, hidupnya bisa saja berakhir sebelum semuanya terungkap. Ia bisa saja mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia hanyalah manusia biasa nan lemah.

"Chanyeol, _you don't understand_ ,"

" _No,_ you, _don't understand._ " Chanyeol rasanya akan menangis sebentar lagi, tangannya dikepal amat erat, ia tidak ingin menangis di hadapan mantan kekasihnya. Ayah dari putranya.

Chanyeol mendengar sekumpulan orang mendekati mereka, ada tawa, terselip suara Baekhyun. Jadi Chanyeol memaksakan diri untuk melangkah melewati Jongin, namun sesuatu terjadi. Chanyeol sungguh terkejut, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Jongin mendorongnya ke dinding, Chanyeol mengerang ketika punggungnya menghantam dinding tersebut. Jongin menciumnya (sungguh klise). Memaksanya untuk berciuman di situasi yang kebetulan terdapat banyak audiens.

Ada seseorang yang melenguh terkejut amat kencang. Suara Baekhyun. Dengan tangan yang bergetar dan jantung berdegup kencang, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Jongin jauh-jauh darinya. Ia terbelalak, menatap Jongin ketakutan. Ia merasa ketakutan.

 _It's like the sad break-up all over again._

Dari sudut pandangannya, Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun mendekati mereka dengan langkah dihentakkan keras. _Déjà vu_.

Padahal Baekhyun sudah berdiri di sampingnya, semua ini terjadi lagi, Baekhyun sudah mengangkat tangannya dan siap untuk melayangkan sebuah hukuman bagi Chanyeol di wajah. Namun semuanya tidak terjadi. Ini tidak terjadi lagi.

"Yo, _fuck off,_ Baek. _He's my man_."

Ada tangan yang mencekal lengan Baekhyun, mencegah Baekhyun untuk menamparnya dengan gaya yang santai. Nada bicaranya pun begitu, hingga untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol tidak lagi ketakutan. Jantungnya tidak berdegup kencang lagi, namun air mata yang mengalir ke pipi membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tetaplah pengecut.

Yifan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun, mendorong tubuhnya sedikit pada proses tersebut.

" _What the hell,_ Wu?!" Baekhyun memekik histeris, dan Jongin hanya bergeming—mengamati adegan ini. "Enyahlah!"

"Kau yang harusnya enyah, _nobody can hurt him_."

" _What?_ " Kening Baekhyun mengernyit, ia menatap Yifan dan Chanyeol bergantian, tidak mengerti.

" _You okay, babe?_ " Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak tersentak ketika jemari Yifan menyentuh pipinya, mereka saling bertatapan. Mungkin ini rekor baru bagi Chanyeol untuk menatap seseorang di wajah selama ini. Chanyeol tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya; sepasang sepatu, lantai marmer, dan pantulan sinar lampu dari lantai marmer rasanya tidak semenarik dulu.

Ada hal yang baru disadari Chanyeol ketika ia dihadapkan pada rupa wajah Yifan.

Yifan tidak menatapnya seperti bagaimana seluruh rekan kerjanya menatapnya. Yifan menatapnya seolah Chanyeol bukan makhluk paling menjijikan yang harus dijauhi, yang tetap membuat lelucon mengenai Chanyeol; Yifan tidak seperti semua orang.

Yifan melangkah mendekati Jongin yang masih berdiri di sana mematung, mendesiskan, "Aku hanya akan memperingatimu, _he's already taken_."

Untuk beberapa saat, Yifan terdengar begitu serius. Chanyeol merasa kebingungan namun tidak berkomentar apa pun, takut salah berbicara lagi. Ia tidak ingin peristiwa mengerikan sebelumnya terulang.

" _Look, everyone_ ," Yifan berteriak kencang meski tidak ada yang membuat suara sama sekali di sana, dan koridor ini membuat suaranya menggema. "Pria ini, Park Chanyeol, _my_ love," Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar ketika Yifan berucap begitu dengan amat lantang, "adalah orang yang akan kunikahi." Yifan tersenyum amat lebar, ia terlihat sungguh bahagia; semuanya terlihat tidak nyata. " _So stay away from him_." Yifan merujuk pada seluruh rekan kerja yang ada di tempat, termasuk Baekhyun dan Jongin. Kalimatnya bersifat mengancam, namun ia tetap terlihat santai sehingga tidak ada yang terlalu menanggapinya serius.

"Kau dan ... Chanyeol?" ada satu orang yang bertanya begitu dari kerumunan, entah siapa. Sepertinya Tiffany.

" _Yeah_ ," Yifan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, merasakan ada yang menekan jarinya, "kita sudah bertunangan." Katanya, kemudian mengacungkan tangan mereka yang masih bertautan. " _See—_ uhm," Yifan memberi jeda pendek ketika ia melihat apa yang sebenarnya melingkari jari manis Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Yifan sedikit kebingungan mendapati rupa sebuah cincin yang bukan seperti perkiraannya, namun Yifan menutupinya dengan melanjutkan, " _It's a promise ring_ , unik dan sederhana. _Red means love._ "

Yifan melirik mainan Sehun yang masih melingkari jari manis Chanyeol yang ia klaim sebagai sebuah _promise ring_ atas hubungan mereka. ' _Red means love_ ' katanya. Oh, Tuhan. Chanyeol tidak tahu dari mana Yifan memiliki bakat mengarang seperti ini. Ia hampir saja tersedak oleh udara ketika ia menarik napas dalam-dalam karena terkejut. Yifan berbicara amat lancar, ia terdengar amat serius hingga Chanyeol berpikir mungkin ini hanyalah mimpi; rasanya tidak mungkin ada yang ingin mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya seperti Yifan.

Orang-orang tahu kalau Jongin saat itu juga pergi dari tempat dengan Baekhyun yang berusaha mengejarnya, dari kejauhan terdengar seruan, _"Jongin, wait!"_

" _God_ , aku tidak terbiasa melihat Yifan begini." Seseorang berkomentar, kemudian semuanya tertawa bersama. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang bertukar pandangan dengan Chanyeol. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Belum satu tahun, tapi _yeah_ , Chanyeol tidak pernah membuatku ragu." Chanyeol terkejut mendengar betapa yakinnya Yifan berucap begitu. " _He was sad about the shitty break-up with that fucker_ ," yang Yifan maksud adalah Jongin, "tapi bisa kalian bayangkan, _I came to him,_ _I was the superhero_. Dan masa lalu biarlah berlalu."

Perlahan raut wajah kebingungan dari orang-orang di sini berubah. Tidak ada yang menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan jijik lagi. Mereka malah ikut tersenyum seperti Yifan, satu per satu orang mulai mendekati Yifan dan Chanyeol, menepuk punggung mereka, merespon, " _Congrats, guys, finally._ "

.

.

.

Yoona menatapnya terus, menilainya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada. Ia pasti sedang amat serius bila rela mengabaikan _Game of Thrones_ yang sedang menayangkan episode terakhir dari _season_ ini.

Chanyeol juga berusaha mengabaikan Yoona dan lebih memilih untuk merespon pada seluruh celotehan Sehun yang tidak jelas. Sehun saat ini hanya dapat berucap, 'Ma, ma, ma!'

"Jelaskan." Akhirnya Yoona bersuara.

"Mengenai?" Chanyeol bertanya, seolah ia tidak tahu apa yang Yoona maksud. Gosip mengenai dirinya yang memiliki hubungan dengan Yifan menyebar begitu cepat. Dasar gosip di kantor. Kau melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit heboh, dalam sekejap rasanya langsung diketahui oleh seisi dunia.

" _The Yifan guy_!" Yoona mengerang kesal, rasa kesalnya sedikit menghilang ketika ia ditertawai oleh Sehun. "Apa maksudnya dia akan menikahimu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, ia terus menyisiri helaian rambut Sehun, membuat sang bayi untuk segera mengantuk dan tidur. Seharian ini Sehun sungguh aktif dan Chanyeol merasa lelah.

"Chanyeol, ini serius! Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana Yifan jadi sering mencoba untuk menempel padamu? Semuanya bukan sandiwara." Yoona sudah terdengar frustasi, ia memang sering merasa kesal pada temannya kalau sudah begini. " _He fucking likes you for real!_ Dia bukan sekadar mencoba membela atau melindungimu seperti yang ada di drama-drama."

Jadi di minggu-minggu ini, setelah menyebarnya berita mengenai Yifan yang memiliki 'hubungan' dengan Chanyeol, Yifan melanjutkan 'sandiwaranya'. Ia tetap bertingkah seperti seorang kekasih untuk Chanyeol di hadapan banyak orang. Namun bila mereka sedang kebetulan berduaan, mereka tidak membahas sandiwara yang dilakukan Yifan. Seolah sandiwara mereka tidak pernah terjadi.

Chanyeol tidak mempertanyakan mengapa Yifan bersikap begitu padanya karena ia takut kalau mereka akan menjauh. Chanyeol tidak ingin menjauh dari Yifan.

"Yoona, kami tidak begitu saling mengenal."

"Dan kaupikir Yifan tidak memiliki perasaan?"

"Kami juga sudah lama tidak bertemu, dia juga tidak menghampiriku atau—entahlah, membuat usaha misalnya."

Yoona mengerling malas, ia berdecak kesal untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari itu. Lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa padanya, namun kini terlihat Sehun mulai mengantuk, kepalanya bersandar nyaman di bahu Chanyeol. "Apa memang harus Yifan yang membuat usaha? Kau juga bisa membuat usaha. Mungkin ia ingin memberimu jarak karena ia tidak tahu apa kau menyukainya atau tidak."

" _He's just being nice_."

" _Those eyes,_ Park Chanyeol! Tatapan Yifan padamu tidak mengatakan kalau ia hanya bersikap baik padamu. Dia menyukaimu."

Panggil Chanyeol pengecut dan menyebalkan, tetapi sesungguhnya ia juga merasakan Yifan yang memperlakukannya sedikit lebih istimewa. Namun Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk merespon pada seluruh perlakuan manis Yifan. Dan pribadi Yifan yang jenaka tidak memperjelas apakah Yifan sedang serius ketika ia mengatakan, " _Hey, g'morning, love_!" padanya bila mereka berpapasan, dan rekan kerja mereka akan bersiul menggoda 'sang pasangan baru', karena Chanyeol takut kalau Yifan hanya sedang mengoloknya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa yang akan kaulakukan? Membiarkan Yifan terjebak di _friend zone_?"

" _No_!" Chanyeol sedikit histeris ketika menjawabnya, membuat Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah terlelap itu merengek. Sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil Sehun, ia melanjukan, "Maksudku ...,"

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau amat histeris menolak Yifan untuk terjebak di _friend zone_. Jadi kau akan menerimanya?"

Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya, tidak senang bagaimana Yoona pintar dalam mencari jawaban pada dirinya. "Uhm ..."

" _You like him_?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada pucuk kepala Sehun, memainkan helaian rambutnya. " _Kinda_?"

" _Kinda_?"

" _I mean ...,_ " Chanyeol teringat pada pertemuan-pertemuan kecil rutinnya dengan Yifan dahulu, mereka akan berdiri berdampingan, menyaksikan pemandangan kota yang buram karena air hujan. Dan Yifan akan bercerita bagaimana ia ingin hujan untuk berhenti sejenak pada jam istirahat agar ia dapat ke tempat permainan arkade _"_ Kita dulu sering bertemu pada jam istirahat—"

" _That's it_ , kau besok akan pergi mendatangi Yifan pada jam istirahat, beritahu bagaimana kau juga menyukai Yifan. _Kiss him hard on the lips, then you'll get laid._ "

Chanyeol mengernyit pada pernyataan tersebut, Yoona memang tidak pernah basa-basi dengan siapa pun. "Tapi aku tidak begitu, uhm, menyayanginya?"

"Omong kosong! Memangnya aku tidak memperhatikan kau yang mencari-cari rumah baru di Seoul lewat Internet?"

"Yoona ...,"

Yoona tersenyum pilu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi, " _It's okay_ , Chanyeol. Kita semua akan bertambah tua dan memiliki hidup masing-masing, _it's about the time_." Kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian, _somehow_ , Yoona tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan meninggalkan apartemen ini dan tinggal dengan kekasih barunya. " _I will miss you, Yeol_."

"Maafkan aku ..."

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Pokoknya kau harus berbicara pada Yifan besok, ajak dia untuk tinggal denganmu, dan kau bisa berhenti mengkhayal tentang hidup dengannya!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengkhayal—"

"Kau memiliki senyum seperti ini di wajahmu saat sedang melihat-lihat rumah baru yang kauinginkan." Yoona meragakan senyum aneh di wajahnya, "Apanya yang lucu mengenai pemandangan rumah? Jadi senyummu itu pasti bukan hanya karena sedang melihat-lihat rumah. _You fall in love with him_."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menemukan dirinya di sini, di tempat untuk menghabiskan kopi atau jus jeruknya. Di mana seharusnya terdapat seorang pria dengan rokoknya mengeluhkan hujan deras. Hari ini hujan tidak turun, cuacanya bahkan amat cerah hingga sepertinya Chanyeol berkeringat sedikit. Ia lebih memilih jus jeruk kali ini.

Ia sendirian.

"Hey."

Oh, tunggu. Ia tidak sendirian lagi.

"Oh, hey." Sungguh aneh sebenarnya mengetahui bahwa Yifan memiliki dua sisi; sisi pertama di mana ia dapat bercerita panjang, dan sisi kedua di mana ia dapat membisu dan membuat Chanyeol yang justru ingin bercerita. "Hari ini tidak hujan."

"Hm." Gumam Chanyeol sebagai jawaban. Ia berkedip, atmosfernya terasa aneh begini. "Jadi ..., kau tidak ke tempat yang kauinginkan itu?"

Ada jeda, cukup lama hingga membuat Chanyeol untuk sesaat berpikir kalau ia salah berucap. Namun kemudian terdengar Yifan bersuara, "Sudah, kemarin dan tadi. Ada _merchandise_ yang lebih bagus, dan jumlah tiket yang harus kumiliki ternyata lebih banyak untuk mendapatkannya. _No regrets_." Yifan kemudian diam lagi. Mungkin sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dan ini membuat Chanyeol tersadar bahwa Yifan tidak datang bersama rokok.

Tiap kali Chanyeol teringatkan akan Yifan, ia juga teringat dengan ucapan Yoona untuk membahas hal yang seharusnya mereka bahas. Chanyeol yang sering menghindari Yifan akan menunda segalanya. _It's now or never_.

"Yifan," ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyebut nama Yifan, sehingga membuat yang dipanggil namanya itu sedikit terkejut, "mengenai uhm ... berita pertunangan kita, dan kau yang akan menikahiku—"

"Oh, ya, mengenai itu! Tenang saja, aku bisa memperbaikinya, nanti kuminta Junmyeon untuk berhenti menggoda kita mengenai itu, aku juga yang akan mengklarifikasikan—"

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit, memperlihatkan bahwa ia sungguh tidak suka mengenai hal tersebut. "Kau hanya mempermainkanku." Pernyataannya terdengar menyakitkan, rasa kecewa terpancar jelas di sorot mata Chanyeol. Ia menatap Yifan sendu. Sulit untuk dirinya tidak menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Aku ..., uhm," Yifan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, pangkal telinganya memerah, ia terlihat tertekan, "bukan begitu maksudku."

" _Do you even like me_?"

" _Yes._ " Yifan menjawabnya terlalu cepat, ia membelalakkan matanya. Yifan sendiri terlihat terkejut, ia pun panik. "M-maksudku, Chanyeol, maaf. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku menyukaimu—sangat menyukaimu. Aku mencoba untuk berteman denganmu dahulu, aku tidak ingin membuatmu memandangku aneh karena kesannya terburu-buru."

"Kau menyukaiku?" Chanyeol malah meresponnya begitu, ia mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. _What? For real?_

Meski ia sering mengkhayalkan dirinya dengan Yifan memiliki kehidupan bersama, tetapi ia tak mengira bahwa seluruh khayalannya akan jadi kenyataan. Apalagi dengan masa lalu yang membuat Chanyeol trauma, ia semakin tidak pernah memiliki gagasan seperti itu dalam pikirannya.

" _Yeah_ , _I ...,_ " Yifan tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang menggemaskan, " _I like you._ "

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya ke celana kainnya, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona " _Well,_ aku juga sebenarnya menyukaimu, Yifan." Kemudian menengadah kembali untuk menemukan raut wajah bahagia Yifan.

Mereka berdua tersenyum pada satu sama lain sangat lebar, dan untuk pertama kalinya lagi Chanyeol merasa aman. Ia merasa hidupnya dapat terjamin tanpa ada ketakutan dan keraguan. Chanyeol memeluk Yifan, membenamkan pipinya di punggung leher Yifan. Dia memutuskan untuk menyukai aroma tubuh Yifan.

" _We'll take things slow_ —"

"Aku sudah melihat-lihat rumah di Seoul, _it's beautiful_ —" Chanyeol tidak sempat menangkap apa yang Yifan katakan, kemudian ia melenguh terkejut, melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berdiri malu-malu di tempat. " _I m-mean_ , _yeah_ , _we'll take things slow._ "

Yifan tertawa melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang serba salah, pipi Chanyeol yang merona membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Yifan ingin sekali mengecup kedua pipi itu, namun ia tidak mau gegabah.

" _Okay_." Jawab Yifan akhirnya, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Terserah padamu, aku tidak apa dengan segala kondisi—oh, _wait a sec_." Yifan merogoh kantung jas yang sungguh pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya itu. Chanyeol tidak pernah tersadar oleh bagaimana Yifan terlihat indah dalam pakaian formal apa pun.

Yifan terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu, terdengar riuh berupa bising kantung plastik kecil, dan ternyata memang yang ada di tangannya adalah kantung plastik kecil bertuliskan ' _GiGo: Amusement Arcade_ '. Chanyeol tidak begitu dapat mengetahui apa yang akan Yifan lakukan dengan kantung plastik tersebut, namun kemudian Yifan mengeluarkan benda kecil yang terlihat seperti, uhm, apa itu—sebuah cincin mainan dengan wajah Darth Vader sebagai permatanya ...?

Yifan menjilat bibir keringnya, mungkin ia gugup namun berusaha untuk menutupinya. Kantung plastiknya sudah diabaikan, cincin dalam genggamannya ia segera sematkan ke jari manis Chanyeol; jari yang pernah dicekik oleh mainan putranya. Anehnya cincin tersebut sangat pas di jari manisnya. Tidak terasa terlalu longgar ataupun sempit. Chanyeol suka bagaimana rasanya cincin tersebut memeluk jari manisnya. Ia tidak memperhatikan senyum di wajah Yifan padanya yang begitu tulus, tidak merasakan senyum di wajahnya sendiri yang amat lebar.

Chanyeol pikir ia juga menyayangi Yifan. _Yeah_.

" _Marry me_."

 _Then they kiss each other on the lips,_

 _aaaand, someone is definitely gonna get laid._

.

.

.

fin

* * *

 _thanks to those who choose to not be silent readers._


End file.
